Numerous portable cooking stoves and grills are known in the art for use, for example, by campers or the military, when permanent stoves are not available. A portable grill may comprise, for example, a dish shaped housing supported on three legs. Charcoal is placed in the housing and ignited for cooking food placed on a grate attached to the top of the housing. One type of portable stove shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,549 to Blankemeyer et al. includes a housing in which a gas-fired burner is located. The housing is supported on three legs which have upper ends extending above the housing for supporting a cooking vessel. When using portable cooking apparatus, an attached work table would be handy since there is usually a shortage of work space, for example, when camping. With either type of prior art portable cooking apparatus, there is no convenient way to removably attach a work table to the apparatus. A work table should be removable to facilitate storage in a compact space when the apparatus is moved.